Premiers pas
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: La première journée de l'agent Anthony DiNozzo au sein du NCIS, deux ans avant le début de la série. Ecrit pour modocanis dans le cadre de la communauté LJ fic sur demande...


**Titre:** Premiers pas

**Fandom:** NCIS

**Pairing/Personnages: ****Tony, Gibbs, Ducky, Gerald, une secrétaire anonyme et Abby. **

**Rating:** PG-13

**Nombre de mots** : 739

**Disclaimer:** NCIS est la propriété de Belisaurius et Paramount

Ecrit dans le cadre de la communauté LJ fic sur demande suite à la requête de modocanis

* * *

**Premiers pas**

C'était comme cela que les chevaux se sentaient sous l'œil du maquignon, décida Tony. Pendant toute la durée de cette foutue affaire à Baltimore, il avait senti sur lui l'œil attentif de l'agent Gibbs. Il avait mis cela sur une fâcheuse tendance à prendre les flics locaux pour des demeurés. Après tout, les agent du FBI considéraient tous les représentants de la loi en dehors de leur agence comme des fieffés crétins bons pour recevoir des ordres et à qui il ne fallait surtout pas demander de penser, des fois qu'ils se blessent, pourquoi les agents du NCIS n'auraient pas fait pareil ?

Il apprit vite par la suite que Gibbs considérait le reste du monde dans son ensemble comme inapte à se servir de sa tête, agents fédéraux compris : vous étiez incapable de réflexion jusqu'à preuve du contraire et si vous n'étiez pas d'accord, c'était totalement pareil. A vous de faire vos preuves.

Si on lui avait présenté Einstein, ce type lui aurait tendu un papier, un crayon et demandé une équation pour être convaincu.

A sa grande stupéfaction, cette observation minutieuse s'était finalement soldée par une proposition d'embauche à laquelle Tony avait répondu favorablement. Plus de deux ans dans le même service, c'était sa limite.

Aujourd'hui était donc le premier jour au NCIS du jeune agent qui venait de franchir la porte d'un pas conquérant, un badge visiteur épinglé à son veston en attendant son insigne.

« Bonjour, je cherche l'agent Gibbs.

—Pas de chance, il vient de descendre à la morgue, vous êtes le bleu ?

—Je suis le nouvel agent, » fit Tony d'un ton glacial, tandis qu'il signait une flopé de papiers et obtenait sa carte de parking, son badge et des conseils pour la gargote où il devrait aller déjeuner (ainsi qu'un rendez-vous avec la jeune secrétaire aux implants forts bien proportionnés, mais cela ne nous regarde pas).

La morgue, nous voilà !

Seulement toujours pas d'agent Gibbs dans la morgue mais une silhouette vêtue de bleu, penchée sur un Marine qui n'irait plus jamais gambader dans les vertes prairies des terrains d'entraînements vu qu'il était : 1/ visiblement très mort, 2/ visiblement sans jambes par l'effet d'une scie circulaire.

« Tiens moi donc ceci, Gerald, dit la silhouette sans même le regarder en lui fourrant un plateau dans les mains.

— Je suis l'agent DiNozzo, Docteur, le nouveau » fit Tony, tenant le plateau d'aluminium et le foie qu'il contenait le plus loin possible de sa veste en cuir hors de prix.

« Mais oui, bien sûr, pardonnez mes manières cavalières, je suis le Docteur Mallard »

Tony serra un gant de latex plein de sang et de matières diverses en faisant un sourire aussi sincère que possible.

« Vous savez que vous avez un visage très intéressant. Vous me rappelez un médecin que j'ai connu en Ecosse, le Docteur Gredny, je crois, il rédigeait à l'époque une brochure passionnante sur l'influence des quarterons dans le développement de l'anthropologie et….

— Vous devez être l'agent DiNozzo, »fit un grand noir en pénétrant dans la salle. « L'agent Gibbs vous cherche, il est parti pour le laboratoire. »

Entrée dans le laboratoire.

La même musique que dans un enfer pour mélomanes, mais en plus fort, et une créature vêtue d'une blouse blanche, d'un tutu noir et de chaussures de chantier avec sur le visage une quantité de peinture suffisante pour maquiller une congrégation de clowns qui l'accueillit chaleureusement, lui serra la main en testant ses connaissances sur les hydrocarbures et lui raconta une blague sur un agent du NCIS dans un cimetière un soir de pleine lune.

Tony essayait encore de comprendre la blague quand un « DiNozzo ! » lui fit tourner la tête brusquement. Il n'eut que le temps de rattraper le sac à dos qu'on venait de lui lancer et de se mettre à la poursuite de Gibbs qui avait déjà quitté le laboratoire.

« Monsieur ?

— Nous avons une affaire. La règle numéro 5 est de toujours laisser votre portable ouvert, de jour comme de nuit, pour que je puisse vous joindre. Vous auriez su que je vous attendais au parking ! On prend la camionnette et je conduis. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, descendant de la camionnette sur les lieux du crime, Tony se jurait que peu importe la hiérarchisation des règles de Gibbs, sa règle n°1 devenait 'Ne plus _jamais_ laisser le patron toucher à un volant !'

Fin.


End file.
